The Pied Piper
by PurpleFullMoon
Summary: The town of Hamelin is surrounded by two forests.A light and dark forest. Demons and monsters are known to be in the dark side of the forest. Children are told to stay away from there. Most of them listen. But you know as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.


Hello everybody! I am such a bad person. I've been lazy. Very lazy. and unmotivated. I am sorry. I took a break from writing because I wanted to improve on my writing skills. I've been working really hard and it helps that you have a kick ass awesome English teacher.

This is a weird story. I've been trying to write darker type of stories. This might not be dark for some people,but it is dark for me to write.

Thank you and enjoy! :)

* * *

They say in the town of Hamelin Das Dunkel, the forest west of the town, holds demons and monsters that Hell spat out. These creatures are on the lookout for careless children who wander into the woods. They sneak up right behind the little children and snatch then up and feast on them. Well, at least that is what parents would tell their children so they would not wander into the forest. They would tell stories of these horrid creatures to scare children, but those silly stories were just myths or at least the children would like to think that.

Surrounding the town of Hamelin was a forest with beautiful and deadly parts. Das Licht was northeastern part of the forest. The grass was a dazzling green that called to the children to come play on it. Flowers bloomed in the spring with vivid colors that the young girls could braid into each others hair. Children were permitted to play in Das Licht, there was no darkness. At night a mysterious beam would appear from the forest, allowing people to safely travel through. Fairy rings would emerge and children would dance and sing around them. It was a fantasy land where children could pretend to be fairy princesses and brave knights. Das Licht had a magical touch to it which sheltered all who was in that area.

Now the Das Dunkel, the southwestern part of the forest, children stayed far away from. Everything about the forest was lifeless and sinister. The gloomy evergreens reached high into the sky to block out any light. The branches seemed to be reaching out to seize and drag back to the never ending darkness. People say once someone has stepped into Das Dunkel everything that was hoped for was lost. No one truly knows what is inside of the mysterious woods, for no one has come out to tell the tale. The myths of the demons and monster came from this area of the forest. At night if listening closely groans, moans, and growls can be heard from Das Dunkel.

Hamelin is a beautiful town filled with interesting characters. A perfect place, everything a heart would desire, for the lucky people. Everything and nothing less. How fortunate a person was if they were rich. Being able to do whatever they wished. Spending the day away sleeping in a lush bed, having servants do all they work, eating precious food until they were overstuffed, buying new expensive clothes and strutting around like a peacock. Yes, life was wonderful for the wealthy. Not a care in the world. The only bad thing about living here for the aristocrats was the overload of penniless people.

The lower class of Hamelin was completely different from the rich and unfortunately it is not a happy story to tell. Usually there is barely any food to eat, most days the deprived people only have one meal a day. Many lives are lost to starvation. It is not uncommon to find a skinny, dead body in the middle of the street. Freezing to death is an ordinary thing to see as well. The town sits in a valley between mountain range. It does not get a huge amount of white snow but it feels the chilling breeze from the mountain tops. The poor must huddle together to keep warm from the cold.

It is fair to say that the settlement of Hamelin is tense between all. Protests, fights, crimes and punishments happen often, especially between the aristocrats and peasants.

The town of Hamelin is a fascinating place with interesting people. Lately, children have been disappearing. Children, wandering through the outskirts of town, wouldn't return to their parents when the sun sets. Slowly, children seemed to be vanishing one by one from their parent's sight without a trace. The town gradually blamed each other. The rich said the poor was pinching their children out of their beds and killing them, while the poor said the rich were stealing their children and transporting them away from the little town.

Marlisa, a girl known to be audacious, she took delight in to explore trees, caves and the mountain side. She had long, tousled, brown hair and pale green eyes that sparkled for adventure. Leaping down from a tree, her feet carelessly hit the soft grass, she skipped towards her house. Trying not stumble over a tree branch, she tripped over her long blue dress, falling flat on her face. She let out a long groan. She halted her movements as she heard a dark, sensuous chuckle to the right of her. Slowly, lifting her head, she saw a stranger standing above her. The man, a small smirk on his face, seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing an expensive cloak that surrounded the man in luxurious fur. He lowered one of his hands towards her; it was clad in black leather. Hesitantly, she took the unfamiliar person's hand. Grasping her hand tightly, he pulled her up smoothly. She raised her eyes, shivering, looking around, she met two dark orbs starring right back at her.

Her hand, still clasped by his, was brought up to his face and a gentle, chaste, kiss was placed on her hand. Her heart pounding, her face flushing, she had forgotten how to speak. A haunting smirk came upon his face.

"Little lamb, you seemed to have strayed far from your town. You never know the dangers of what Das Dunkel can hold." The mysterious man purred at her. Something in his eyes made a tremor run down her spine.

Taking a step away from the peculiar man only to be pulled closer to him by her hand, Marlisa gulped in fear.

"Thank you for helping me up, sir. But please I must be getting back to my mother. She will be worried sick about me." Marlisa tried to pull out of his strong seize on her hand. He let out a sinister cackle, pulling her even closer to him. She looked up into his eyes and froze with a new found fear. "Please let my hand go, sir. Please." She cried out to him.

"Now why would I want to do that, little lamb? You are very delicious looking, almost good enough to eat." She started to tremble all over. The stranger's eyes seemed to be growing darker by the second. "Why did not listen to your parents when they told you to stay out of this side of the woods? Have you forgotten about the creatures of the dark?" Tears slowly crept out of Marlisa's eyes forming two flowing rivers down her face. "Oh hush, little lamb. I won't bite you…yet" He said with a slight growl as he brushed away the salty tears. "Do you why I am here?"

She cautiously moved her head side to side.

With a soft chuckle, he jerked her along as he walked closer to Das Dunkel. She tried to resist him. Fighting against him will all her might. With a sly smile he left go of her hand. Sprinting as fast as she could, her feet almost floating off the ground, she ran to her town. The man let out a wicked laugh. This was the best part, The Hunt. He chased after her without a care in the world. Yes, he will let his pray think she has a chance to escape him. Foolish little lamb, the wolf always captures his dinner.

Marlisa could barely see what was in front of her. Tears blurred the world around her. All she could hear was the sound of a beating heart and harsh breathing. Suddenly, she fell tumbling to the ground. Her feet had been tripped by a tree root. She quickly looked behind her to see that the horrible man had slowed his pace after seeing her fall. Clumsily, she tried to stand. She stood at the bottom of the tree. All hopes of returning home.

Salty tears continued down her cheek as a sob came from her mouth.

"Seems you have a habit of falling, my dear little lamb." He mocked at her; his silky smooth voice caused her to tremble.

She whirled around. Her face had turned tomato red from the crying and running caused by this dark man. "Who are you?" She demanded of him.

"I thought you would never ask, little lamb. They call me The Pied Piper." He said a poisonous sweet voice. She turned white, her eyes had gone wide; her body became stiff as a rock. "While I've had a blast, my dear, I think it is time for us to leave." Walking up to her, he took her wrists in his hands. "Say goodbye to this miserable town, little lamb, you will never see it again." Slowly, with his eyes darkening, he licked his lips. Softly, he start to hum a sweet melody to the young girl as he pulled her closer to him. Quivering in his embrace, Marlisa begun to sob heavily.

He pulled her into a tight delicately swayed to the sweet melody coming from The Pied Piper. He gently rubbed her back in smoothing patterns that a mother would do to a distressed child. Lightly, he lowered her head to his shoulder as her cries began to turn into sniffles. An unpleasant grin came upon his face. Softly he began to carelessly nibble on her neck. Marlisa gasped out in shock and tried to jerk out of his hold, but his grip on her kept her from moving an inch.

Feeling razor sharp teeth upon her neck again, Marlisa let out one last scream of desperation and lost hope. Then there was an eerie quiet.

No one in Hamelin ever heard from Marlisa again. She was another soul lost to Das Dunkel and soon another child's soul would be lost to the dark woods. The Pied Piper always gets what he wants.

More and more children were stolen and never seen again. Fighting broke out. Death swept across the town of Hamelin. The Pied Piper malicious grinned. He will soon be able to take all the souls he wished, no longer just the young and innocent. It was becoming too easy for him to destroy a town.

It was never the same in Hamelin. No more happy little children. The town of Hamelin was deserted. The creatures of Das Dunkel slowly crawled their hideous forms out to the town to claim it as their own. Soon the demons can spread across the world, become more powerful, and make the mortals fall prey to their dreadful charms.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what I can improve on...Grammar...word choice...sentence structure...characters...Whatever you want. :D


End file.
